How You Remind Me
by assimilates
Summary: Tommy, now Dr. Oliver, runs into Katherine after seven years realizes just how being a Power Ranger is affecting his adult life. Meanwhile, Mesagog has plans of his own... [paused]


**How You Remind Me**

By: Camigwen

- Prologue -

Dr. Thomas Oliver heaved a stack of papers into his car, groaning as the stack tipped over and spilled all over the back seat. "This is not my day," he mused sourly, shutting the back door. He dug around in his pocket for his keys, just as a swarm of Tyrannodrones appeared, swarming around a smirking Elsa.

Tommy sighed, resisting the urge to bang his head against the door of his car in frustration. He pocketed his keys and turned to Elsa, "What do you want now?"

The raven-haired minion smirked and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Want? Oh, I want nothing... Only your demise, Black Ranger." With a wave of her hand, she sent the Tyrannodrones running at him.

Three of the mutated creatures jumped him, pinning him to the ground, while the other two loomed over him. He heard Elsa laughing, and managed to snake his arm behind his back, where it would be more difficult for them to try and take his morpher. He wiggled one of his legs free and got ready to kick one of them, when he heard Elsa cry out in angry protest.

One by one the Tyrannodrones were pried from him, thrown into the open parking lot, where someone using a gym bag as a weapon proceeded to kick their dino-hides.

The Black Ranger stood, watching in awe as this random stranger sent the Tyrannodrones running, where they cowered behind Elsa.

Elsa sneered, "I'll allow you to live - for now." She glared at the stranger, who tossed the gymbag onto one shoulder, and turned away, exiting via an invisaportle.

Tommy pushed himself away from his car, walking towards the stranger as he fished again in his pocket once more for his car keys. "Hey," he said as the stranger turned towards him, "thank y...ou." He froze, eyes wide in shock.

The stranger's expression mimicked his, the gymbag dropping to the ground.

"Kat?"

------

"So, you've been teaching here for several months now?"

Tommy nodded, eyeing the former Pink Ranger from across the table. "Teachers are in demand now-a-days, it seems."

"Never thought you for the teaching type, Tommy, nor Paleontology. You were big into racing throughout our senior year of high school. What changed your mind?"

A dozen answers filled his head, but not ones he wanted to give her. "Not sure exactly. Just...felt like it."

"I see." She gave him a look of disbelief, but didn't question him.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "what brings you to Reefside?"

She smiled, "Ballet. My dance troop is on tour. We're performing next week on Saturday. You're Principal Randall asked if one of us would come down and teach some ballet moves to the cheerleaders." Her eyes rolled and he laughed. "I volunteered to do it, since no one else seemed interested. Something to keep me occupied. Just as I was heading out to my car, I saw the...uh--"

"Tyrannodrones," he offered.

"--Tyrannodrones attacking you. Well, I didn't know it was you at first. Part of me told me to keep on walking, but once a Ranger, always a Ranger, eh?"

He grimaced slightly, nodding. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I hear--" Kat started, but stopped as a brunette teenager appeared suddenly at their table. The young man was panting. His eyes fell upon Kat for a moment, grinning and nodding his approval. Kat scoffed and averted her gaze.

"Conner," Tommy said warningly.

"Uh, sorry Dr. O, but Kira and I need your help on that assignment. We can't seem to figure out the last part of the lab." Conner explained. He ran all the way here for that?

Tommy gave Kat apologetic smile and stood from his seat. "I'll uh...see you?"

She nodded.

"Right." He stared at her for a moment, then turned and left with Conner.

Once they were outside, Conner spurt out: "Damn, Dr. O! Girlfriend?"

Glare.

"Uh...yeah. Shutting up now."

"Exactly," Tommy said. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Mesagog's got a new monster on the loose. Kira, Ethan, and Trent are semi-holding it back, but I thought we'd be better off as a full team," Conner explained.

"Good thinking."

------

Katherine glanced at her silver-banded watch, realizing that she should've been back at the hotel a long time ago. Meeting up with Tommy after seven years had side-tracked her. She hurriedly made her way out the door and to her car, just as a gigantic, green foot came crashing to the pavement. She screamed, covering her head with her arms instinctively. She peered up, looking at the form of some giant cactus. It was wielding some sort of sword, brandishing it at--

Her eyes trailed to the left...

"A Megazord."

The unfamiliar Megazord towered over her in an almost protective manor. Until now, she had never really realized how large the Megazords were, usually being in them, not on the ground gazing up at them. The monster was looking right at her. Could it sense that she was a Ranger once upon a time?

The Cactus reached down to grab her and she cried out. However, the gigantic hand never reached her. The next thing she knew, she was being swept up into the arms of the Black Ranger. She gawked at the Ranger as he ran with her, setting her softly on a bench safely away from the Megazord battle. His helmeted gaze was fixed on her, as if checking her for any sign of injury.

Something about the way whoever-it-was moved within that suit striked a sense of familiarity within her. She dismissed it, however, for she had never met this Ranger before. Being this close to a Power Ranger after seven or so years was toying with her mind.

"Thank you," she said politely. The Black Ranger simply nodded, and leapt into the air, where he re-claimed his position within the Megazord.

Katherine watched as the battle ensued, the Megazord finally succeeding in defeating the Cactus after a while. Part of her longed to be up there with that group of new Rangers, piloting a Zord, just like the good old days - however, her sensible side reminded her that her time as a Ranger was over. Time to leave the fight to this new group of young Rangers.

She smiled in the direction of the Megazord as she headed for her car, wondering if Tommy had yet to encounter these new Rangers.

------

**To be continued...**

_Power Rangers is © Saban, Toei, Bandai, Disney, MMPR Productions, and other associated companies._

10.17.04


End file.
